Aggron (Pokemon Legends)
Aggron is one of the central protagonists of Pokemon Legends. Art: Aggron by Salanchu Personality Aggron had a kind, friendly and approachable personality, almost the polar opposite of Exploud, although after the events of "When Life Shatters", Aggron seems to adopt a harsher and angrier persona reminsecent of his fallen comrade. He can be over protective of the people he is close to and tried very hard to make amends between him and Exploud regarding Lilligant. Powers and Abilities Pre-Training Aggron has immense physical strength and endurance, but lacked skill, often allowing opponents to gain the upper hand prior to training at Empoleon's Guild. There was also very little technique to his fighting style. Post-Training Following extensive training and combat experience, Aggron has become a force to be reckoned with. His powerful Iron Horns can be an extremely powerful asset and his Hyper Beam obliterates most of what it touches. His heavy handed, bone crushing fighting style supplements his powerful frame and Iron Clad armour. History Prior to the events of Pokémon Legends, Aggron and Exploud both fell in love with Lilligant and had a feud over her. As a result, Lilligant left Littleroot and Aggron would not be reunited with Exploud until Blaziken made off with the Red Orb. Pokemon Legends "The Legend of Hoenn" Aggron meets Sceptile's Group outside Littleroot Town to chase Blaziken across Hoenn. "The Fires of Oldale" Aggron aids in the relief effort at Oldale Town. "Mission to Meteor Falls" The Group travel to Rustboro City and battle with Blaziken again. They are ultimately defeated, but Captain Briney offers them passage to Slateport. "The Clash of Steel" After being ambushed by Swampert, the group are forced to enter Dewford Cave. Aggron is attacked by Mawile and nearly overwhelmed, but is rescued when Exploud comes to his aid. "Transgressions" Arriving in Slateport, emotions between Aggron and Exploud reach a fever pitch. "The Guildmaster" Aggron and Exploud reveal to the group their feud and their time with Lilligant. They then decide to travel to Empoleon's Guild. "Swollen Pride" Aggron undergoes training with Bisharp in preparation for a journey to Mt. Chimney. "Burned at Both Ends" The Group fight Blaziken at Mt. Chimney, Aggron and Exploud fight two Rhyperiors but are eventually overwhelmed and taken captive. "Broken Links" Aggron and Exploud are imprisoned beneath Fortree Colosseum to await execution. "The Price of Liberty" Aggron and Exploud fight many Gravelers and Hariyamas in the arena, defeating them all. However, they then face each other in mortal combat after Lilligant is forced to appear by Magmortar. They are rescued when Sceptile and the others storm the Colosseum, but Exploud is fatally injured. "The Path Revealed" Exploud utters his final words to Aggron and Lilligant back at Empoleon's Guild. Aggron tries to keep his mind off things by continuing his training. "The Sacred Grounds" Sceptile's Group are forced to pass through the Sacred Grounds and they encounter Lunatone and Solrock who explain to them the story of Hoenn. They then journey to the Dancing Dragon Inn. "Song of Absol" The Group narrowly avoid detection by Blaziken at the Dancing Dragon, and flee into Route 120 where Absol guides them through the tall grass. Aggron defends Lilligant when a wild Ursaring appears. "Peak of Mt. Pyre" The group reach Mt. Chimney and attempt to scale it before Magmortar's forces arrive. Aggron and Sceptile briefly tussle with Dusclops after he bars their path. The group are eventually permitted to reach the summit but discover they need both orbs for their plan to work. Lilligant holds Aggron's hand as the group narrowly escape aboard Briney's vessel. "Power of the Order" Aggron and Lilligant spend time trying to work things out aboard Briney's vessel as they sail away from harm. "Monsters of Hoenn" The Group find Electivire after his betrayal by Swampert. He directs them to Terra Cave and the group chase Blaziken down to deepest pits. But they fail to prevent him from awakening Groudon. "The Coming Storm" Aggron and the group leave for Sootopolis while Sceptile departs for the Sky Pillar. They encounter Swampert, but Empoleon intervenes, allowing the group to try to attack Magmortar above the clifftop. "Shining Vivid Green" Aggron is seen fighting numerous Order Soldiers alongside Lilligant, Gardevoir, Manectric and Pelipper. Magmortar takes Gardevoir hostage when he realises he is in danger, however Sceptile arrives on Rayquaza, quelling Kyogre and Groudon and forcing Magmortar to flee towards the Eastern Shore. Aggron, Lilligant, Pelipper and Manectric rush to confront Magmortar who uses the Blue Orb to soundly defeat the group. When he is about to finish off Lilligant, Aggron strikes him on the back in a fit of rage causing him to lose the Orbs power. The Group then finish him off. Upon the groups return to Littleroot, Lilligant decides to live with Aggron on Littleroot Farm. Pokemon Legends - Rebellion "The Awakening" Aggron is seen being questioned by Lilligant as to whether he has visite Sceptile since Gardevoir's disappearance. He later invites Sceptile around for dinner. The meeting soon turns sour as Aggron refuses to accompany Sceptile on his search for Gardevoir. He bids farewell to Sceptile as he departs Littleroot. "The Hunted Ones" Aggron and Lilligant chat with Pelipper and Kadabra over the topic of Sceptile. "Into the Fire" Aggron and Lilligant are attacked by an unknown enemy as a fireball crashes through their home and troops pour out onto their fields. "When Life Shatters" Aggron and Lilligant try to escape the forces that are invading the small town of Littleroot. Kadabra orders him to lead the people to safety, but they are soon intercepted and forced to watch their leaders demise at the hands of An Old Enemy. "Too Far From Home" Aggron is interrogated by Blaziken as to Sceptile's whereabouts. When he refuses to divulge any details upon his friends location, Blaziken ties him to a tree and leaves him to thirst. "The Phoenix Rises" Aggron is tied to a tree, starved, thirsty, tired and wounded. Blaziken has a brief discussion with him when Seviper arrives upon order of Zoroark. Later on, upon orders of Seviper, Aggron and Lilligant are taken to the center of the camp to be executed. "Sceptile's Stratagem" Sceptile and Samurott rescue Aggron and Lilligant along with the rest of the Littleroot citizens. The Rebels retire to a temporarily safe location where Aggron rests and his injuries are tended to by Lilligant. "The Sanctuary" Aggron volunteers to go into Meteor Falls and scout, but he is commanded not to strain himself until his wounds heal. Infuriated, Aggron storms off and is later seen doubting whether or not Sceptile believes him worthy anymore. "Days of Glory" To fulfill the deal with Spiritomb, Aggron accompanies Sceptile, Samurott and Sandslash to retrieve the Blue Orb from the Grey Islanders. They are captured and brought before their leader: Conkeldurr. A yet weakened Aggron agrees to fight his champion, Machamp for possession of the Blue Orb. The battle is tightly nit, yet Aggron stands victorious. The Islanders betray them however, although they are saved when Empoleon and the other Guildmembers arrive. "Scales of the Snake" Aggron continues to recover from his injuries. Later on in the chapter, Aggron accompanies Sceptile and a few others on a supply run after receiving a mysterious letter from Electivire. They encounter Blaziken there, and quickly overwhelm him and take him into their custody. "Ice and Flame" Aggron is furious that Sceptile refuses to take Blaziken's life and urges the latter to kill him and end it all. However, it turns out that Blaziken would be more useful alive and he pledges himself to the Rebels. Aggron is displeased, yet cannot bring himself to do anything about it. "Revenge and Redemption" The Rebels prepare for Zoroark's imminent arrival and Aggron's concern over Blaziken's involvement grows. However, during Seviper's execution, the two seemingly reconcile, before spotting Zoroark and his army on the horizon. "The Meteor Crashes" During the battle, Aggron fights alongside Scizor on the mountain path. They are forced to retreat when they lose the advantage. The battle continues inside for a brief period before the Rebel's secret plan is put into motion. Aggron flees with the remaining Rebels out of the Falls to a location unknown. "The Time of the Rebels" Briney brings Aggron and the other Rebels to Ever Grande Stadium for Zoroark's Inauguration Ceremony, disguised as prisoners. When Sceptile reveals himself on stage, they throw off their cloaks and the battle begins. Aggron fights valiantly while Sceptile and Samurott take care of Zoroark and Gothitelle. At the battle's climax, Aggron saves a falling Samurott, much to the latter's surprise. Aggron then pledges his allegiance fully to Sceptile and their growing Rebellion. Category:Characters Category:Pokemon Legends Characters